Heat 3
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Michael goes into heat and Crys inst around to help him but Lucifer is.


Lucifer walked through the hallway to Crys and Michael's apartment. He zapped into the living room and noticed nobody was home.

"Michael? Crys?" He called out. He heard panting in one of the rooms and went to investigate. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Michael? Crys?" He said again.

"Not….the be...st time Lucifer!" Michael's strained voice answered.

"Is Crys with you?" Lucifer questioned.

"No she's with her parents for the next couple of days" Michael gritted out.

"Are you ok in there?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes….I'm fine….now please leave!" Michael barked. Lucifer shrugged and went to walk away until he sensed Michael's distress.

"Michael are you sure you're ok?" Lucifer asked concerned.

"Yes it's just a personal problem" Michael tried to reassure him. Lucifer furrowed his brow and chanced whatever Michael was doing to make sure he was ok. Lucifer opened the door and saw Michael with his wings flared out to his sides and his hand situated between his legs gripping his flushed cock.

"You're in heat aren't you?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yes if you must know now please leave I can handle it myself" Michael insisted.

"You clearly can't if you're still in heat" Lucifer said closing the door behind him.

"Wha...t are y...ou doing?" Michael stammered.

"Just let me help" Lucifer said kneeling between Michael's spread legs. Michael looked unsure at first but groaned when Lucifer started to stroke his cock. Michael arched his back off the bed when Lucifer licked a strip up the underside of his cock. Lucifer took Michael fully into his mouth making him moan louder. Lucifer ran his tongue over the slit of Michael's cock and began to trail his hands up Michael's abs and chest. Michael's cock began to throb in Lucifer's mouth as he felt his orgasm build up from his stomach. Lucifer brought one of his hands down and started to gently caress Michael's balls making him cum down the back of his throat.

"Fuck!" Michael shouted fisting his hands into the sheets beneath him. Lucifer smirked and swallowed everything Michael shot into his mouth before pulling off his cock. Lucifer removed his hands from Michael and started to undo his jeans. Once his jeans and boxers were on the floor Lucifer flipped Michael over and stroked himself a few times to get himself hard. He then used his thumbs and parted Michael's ass cheeks before pushing into him slowly giving him time to adjust before he started thrusting. Michael groaned and buried his face into the crook of his arm. Lucifer placed his hands on Michael's hips and roughly slammed back into him hitting his prostate dead on. Michael moaned and bit his bottom lip while flaring his wings back out. Lucifer smirked and buried his hands into Michael's wings earning him a gasp from the older Archangel.

"Don't touch my wings" Michael growled seriously. Lucifer understood why and swiftly moved his hands back down to Michael's hips continuing to thrust into him. Meanwhile in the living room Crys arrived home early and heard Michael moaning from their room. She tilted her head and zapped into the room making herself invisible so they couldn't see her. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Lucifer fucking Michael. She stood their confused until she saw Michael's wings flared out in his heat position. Crys debated revealing herself to them but figure Lucifer had it covered and went to visit Team Free Will. Michael came again with a shout as Lucifer roughly hit his prostate again. Lucifer had yet to cum so he picked up the pace and depth of his angles and thrusts. After a few more minutes Lucifer thrust hard one last time and came into Michael's with a moan. Lucifer and Michael stayed like that for a few minutes panting until Lucifer pulled out of Michael and snapped them both clean and dressed.

"Thank you" Michael muttered quietly.

"You would have done the same if I was in your position" Lucifer replied readjusting his jeans. Michael furled his wings back into his back and they both zapped down to the 'batcave' to the others. Michael was surprised when she saw Crys talking to Sam and Dean. Michael wrapped his arms around Crys and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Hey babe" She said giving him a peck on the lips. She decided to mess with him a bit and put on her best confused face.

"Why do you smell like sex?" She arched her eyebrow at him. Michael froze for a minute and so did Lucifer.

"I don't" He replied hoping she'd drop it. Crys shrugged and smiled at him.

"Ok" She said making him and Lucifer mentally sigh in relief. When the others left to their rooms Lucifer, Michael and Crys remained in the living room talking. When Crys was sure everyone was asleep she turned to her mate.

"Funny thing happened today" She stated looking between them.

"What?" Lucifer questioned.

"I returned back to the apartment and I could have sworn I heard panting and moaning in one of the rooms" She said putting on a confused tone. Michael and Lucifer glanced at each other nervously then looked back to Crys.

"I was out all day so it wasn't me" Michael said acting innocent.

"I was hunting a Witch" Lucifer added.

"So someone broke into our apartment and had sex" Crys commented.

"I don't know" Michael shrugged. Both angels tensed up making Crys laugh.

"Relax I know it was you two" She said.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked innocently.

"I came home, heard moaning, zapped into the room making it so you couldn't see me, saw you two going at it trying to calm Michael's heat then I left back here" She explained.

"I'm sorry" Michael said looking down at her apologetically with his dark blue eyes.

"It was quite a turn on to be honest" She said.

"What me getting fucked?" Michael laughed.

"Yes. Feel free to join us anytime Luci" She joked.

"I will not be joining you ever" Lucifer said getting up to go to his and Kate's room. Michael and Crys zapped back to their apartment and walked towards their room before Michael pushed Crys against the door and placed his knee between her legs.

"Haven't you had enough sex for one day?" She joked.

"Not from you I haven't" He replied huskily. Michael smashed his lips onto hers and pushed her into their room slamming the door behind him.


End file.
